Bigger Than Us
by waterbottle1
Summary: Eli,Adam,andClare get strange powers. But something is wrong. Its bigger than they think it is. FIRST CHAPTER IS KINDA SUCKY!
1. Im intitled to a secret

Chapter 1: Intitled to My Own Secret

...

Have you ever heard the saying your intitled to your own secret? Well here is mine: I have these random super powers. Now before you put me in a white suit; let me explain. When I turned 10 I was hit by a car. And after I was hit, I got struck by lighting. I know right? I was legally dead for 46 minutes. And when I woke up I was different.

I was a natural genius, and whatever my mood my power changed.

Anger - Fire, electiciy, earthquakes, storm

Sad - water/storm

Happy- light

And other powers that remained:

Levitation, transport, reading minds, blah blah.

So thats my secret. NO ONE knows. Not even my bestfriends Eli and Adam. But not until The Day, BUM BUM BAHHH! Lets just get on with it.

...

I was mad, my parents were getting a divorce. My dad cheating on my mom. I tried to stop myself from catching things on fire. The door bell rang. I got up and saw Eli and Adam at my door. "Where is Morty?" I asked drinking water before I faint from the heat of my anger."The shop. Ready to go to school?" I nodded and grabbed my bag and we all walked to school. I was getting angrier by the second. I walked and trying to calm myself down by drinking water. As I walked I passed a telephone pole it popped. Causing Adam and Eli jumping back and yelling. I was used to it, so I just kept walking for the long day ahead.

...

It was lunch and I, Eli, and Adam all sat down. Suddenly the strangest thing happened. ADAM'S voice came in my head. While I was taking a swig of water his voice popped out of nowhere._ Your not alone Clare._ I spit my water all over Eli. "What the?" Instead of apologizing I looked right at Adam and spoke to him telepathically. _What do you mean?_

_I know your powers Clare, I hang around you too much. You seem to have a main power or something. I only have a little bit like mind reading and telepathy._

_What? How? When?_

Adam laughed at me mentally_ When I was 12 I was in a wreck and got struck by lighting_.

My eyes widend. We both were critically injured then struck by lighting.

_Okay then._

"Uh hello you just spit tanked all over me! Care to apologized?"

I couldnt help but laugh letting go of my bad mood. "Im sorry there was a bug in my drink."

...

After school Eli had to go do some family stuff and left me and Adam to talk. "Okay what other powers do you have?" I asked as we were in the dot. "I can see into the future." I looked at him with suprise. "I cant do that, I want a power like that!" Adam laughed. We talked for about an hour than I had to go home.

It felt great to have someone else like me. We were both 14 yearold super power people or whatever you call them. My phone vibrated. It was Adam.

"Hello?"

"Hey... You need to get to the hospital, Eli is hurt."

Everything froze. I quickly grabbed my jacket and 'poofed' myself infront of the hospital where Adam stood. He looked like he had been crying like me. It was raining really hard because I was sad and scared. I always had a crush on Eli, nothing major. We ran to the reseptionest. "Eli Goldsworthy, what happened to him?" Adam asked while I took a swig of water, I drank alot of water. "Room 7 and he has a bad luck. He fell of the stairs outside of the library and was struck by lighting." I spit out my water and ran down to room 7 to see Eli laying there wide awake.

_You dont think he'll end up like us right?_ asked Adam. I didnt think of that. Then it came to me we got powers by lighting 2 years apart. Now 2 years after Adam, Eli got struck. When I telepathically told this to Adam. Eli spoke up. "Are yall talking? Your lips arent moving." Adam and I froze. He could HEAR us. "Uh Adam you take this one." Adam shook his head. "You were the first one you handle it!" I sighed "No, I dont want to seem weird!" Adam shook his head agian. "Oh yeah because you were so normal before!" "UGH!" and I rolled my eyes. "Would someone tell me what hell is going!" Yelled Eli. We both forgot Eli was even there. Clearly the defeated Adam was the one to explain. "Okay when Clare was 10 she was injured and was struck by lighting then 2 years later that happened to me. Then 2 years later here we are with you. And the weird thing is we all have these powers." Then I continued after Adam was done. "I have emotion powers with telepathy, levitation, transportation. Adam has ESP practically with telepathy, levitation, and transportation." After we were done Eli stared at us with no emotion and then burst. "Thats so cool! What do I have?" Adam and I shrugged. Then Eli started moving his hands in weird motions to see what would happen. Then in one hand fire came out and on the other water. "Woah." I whispered.

"Okay he has the earths elements, but we all got struck by lighting EXACTLY 2 years apart. There is something going on. SomeONE." Eli and I groaned. "Adam, realitiy check." Eli said snaping. "Adam actually has a point, this cant be a coincedence. Something IS going on, this is too weird." I said sitting on a couch near Eli's hospital bed. "Okay its weird, but what can we do? We are not being pranked for sure." I shrugged and fell asleep.

...

I was shaken awake by Adam. "DUDE! May I help you?" I said rubbing my head. My yelling also woke up Eli. "Whats with the yelling?" mumbling Eli. "Guys I had a vision!" he said. "And?" Adam sighed and went looking troubled. "Clare, you- you, um." I let out an exgaterated sigh. "Come on Im not getting any younger here." Adam rubbed his head and continued. "Guys this whole thing we have and stuff its big. Its like we are in some kind of experiment." I squinted at him. "And what about Clare?" Asked Eli. My hopes rose a little knowing Eli cared. Adam sighed and continued, "She gets shot down."

**Hey yall! Your thoughts? Please review! Rock on**


	2. Show me what Im looking for

**Hey yall! OMG did yall see tonights promo for 2maro? Eli and Imogen? EW. Anyway, here is chapter 2.**

Chapter two: Show me what Im looking for

...

As soon as Adam said that Eli burst. "What!" Eli said popping up. "I feel like Im in some bad Soap Opra or something." I said moaning covering my face. "Are you sure? Cant we change the future or something?" Asked Eli rubbing his head. "I dont know, I once saw in this movie called Time Machine, where he tried to save his girlfriend from dieing. If it didnt happen one way it happened another. Like a destiny or something." Adam replied with a solemn face. "Thats great." I sighed sarcastically. Then I had a thought out of nowhere that made me laugh. I suddenly burst out laughing. Eli and Adam lifted their heads and looked at me like I was drinking coffe with a squirl. Yeah I know, weird saying. "I-Im sorry, but you know how we all got injured and electucuted? Just imagine how we looked. Its a hilarious image!" I kept laughing but realized it was still silent. I coughed, "Uhm sorry." They looked at me for a little while longer than Adam shook his. "AAANNYYYWWAAAYYY, we can get her like a bullet proof vest or something." Adam said motioning with his hands. "OR, I just go with it. I mean if this was an experiment, it would be for a reason and I would survive." Eli shook his head, "Clare, didnt you hear him? You will be shot DOWN. Its impossible." I rolled my eyes. "Being struck by lightning and waking up with POWERS is impossible. Our LIVES are impossible, Eli. Anything happen now. We have to take our medicine." Eli looked at me weird again with those pretty eyes. "Or maybe if this is a experiment we are supposed to stop it. We are being treated like lab rats!" Adam finally butted in. "Okay, its confusing but IM the one with ESP and I think Clare is right, its supposed to happen." Eli sank back down covering his face. "Uh Adam, can I talk to Eli?" Adam nodded and left while closing the door. Eli scooted over on his hospital bed so I could sit down. When I sat Eli was the first one to speak. "I cant loose you Clare." He suddenly seemed embarassed. "You could never loose me, Eli, never." Eli smiled and I smiled back. "I love you Clare." He said quickly then his face turned red. I was stunned but whhen he said that I realized I loved him too. "I love you too. So much." Eli smiled wide and leaned in to kiss me. I quickly closed the gap. One thing led to another and we were making out and Eli was on top.

"Ahem." Coughed Adam. Eli quickly got off me and I got off his bed. Embarassing. "Yeah Clare Im sleeping on the couch this time if you dont mind." Adam said laughing. "Its okay I have room." said Eli grinning. I laughed and got in bed with him. "Cute Eli." Adam said in a sarcastic tone.

I grinned and fell asleep letting go of the terrifing thoughts of getting shot.

...

I woke up with my head on Eli's chest. I was so happy. Light shone through the window because of it. Then my thoughts flooded back to last night. Like the shooting. Suddenly it began to rain. Adam noticed when he woke up.

_Clare are you okay?_

_No... Im not Adam, Im scared._

Adam got up and so did I and we hugged.

...

Eli was able to come home that day. When we got there we tried figuring out was going on. "Maybe its not a experiment..." Suggested Adam. "Yeah, I dont know, our hands are tied right now. Nothing we really can do but just live and watch our backs." Eli and Adam nodded, "Your right."

**Any ideas? Like? LOVE IT? Review it and ROcKon!**


	3. if I die Young

**THIS IS FROM ADAMS POINT OF VIEW HE KEEPS HAVING THESE RANDOM VISIONS. HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 3.**

Chapter three: If I die young

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"GO! Now, trust me it will work out I promise!" Clare yelled running towards the bright light. "Clare no, come back!" Eli said with tears in his eyes. "We need to go Eli, this needs to happen." I say dragging him from the alley. We run away hearing gunshots echo.

I woke up panting. Sweat beaded down my face. Thats the dream I had at the hospital. Thats the reason I agreed with Clare that we cant fight the future. In my dream she seemed confindent like she knew what she was doing.

I got up and got a water. My powers always made me thirsty. I took a deep breath and laid down on the couch. Why me? Why was this happening? Is this some kind of test or game? I slowly fell back asleep.

"Adam, whats going on?" whispered Eli. "I-I dont know." We were surronded by light. "This is where Clare went. So she must be alive." He said with a hopeful tone. "She's been gone for 6 monthes, dude. I dont know, I dont know."

Thats it, I woke up and called Clare and Eli with telepathy. They suddenly appeared in my living room. "Dude whats up?" asked Clare who looked like she just woke up. "I had a vision." Eli rolled his eyes. "Awesome cant wait for the good news." When I told them, Clare nodded. "So we dont know if Im going to be alive or not yet Im guessing." I shrugged. "6 monthes?' Asked Eli looking devestated. I nodded. "Why, out of all the people in the world, why us?" asked Clare. She said mostly to herself than us.

...

Eli's POV

I couldnt belive what I was hearing. Clare could be dead or alive within 6 monthes of the shooting. Since when did our lives turn into a bad sitcom? Why did this suddenly start 4 years ago? Whats going on? If this was an experiment; we would be thrown challenges. Hope I didnt jinx that. Anyway, we cant do anything. Unless they are looking for emotional patterns. But by the Adam's visions were going we would see action soon.

...

Clares POV

We were talking and suddenly mist surrounded us. It became to foggy to see our surroundings. Suddenly we were in the halls of Degrassi. "What the hell?" Whispered Eli. I looked down the hall and saw a girl with weird clothes in glasses. She stood there with fire surronding her. She was like us. She wanted a fight. "Im Imogen Mureno pleased to meet you." She called in a weird voice. "Let me take this nut job." I mumbled. "Dont." Mumbled Eli. "No she has this." Adam insisted.

When I wanted I could use ALL my powers but it made me really thirsty afterwards.

As I walked towards her lockers banged from my power going everywhere. A really bad lightning storm raged out side and wind blew throughout the halls. I faced my palm outwards and water came around me towards the wacko making steam fill the air. When the steam cleared she looked weakend. I sent some electricty to drain her power. When I was done she stood up smiling. "Good job Edwards. I went easy on you this time around. It only gets harder from here. See you around." And she disappeared. I stood there breathing. We walked out and Morty was parked out side when we got in we rejoiced our win. Singing terribly to every song on the radio.

Little did we know this wouldnt last long.

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? REVIEW IT? HATE IT? APPRECIATE IT? LOL ROCK ON YALL. SORRY THIS ONE WAS SHORT. WE ARE ABOUT TO GET TO THE REAL ACTION NEXT CHAPTER.**


	4. New Divide

**HEY YALL! HOPE YALL LIKE CHAPTER 4**

Chapter Four: New Divide

...

Clare's POV:

The last few minutes of normalcy were hilarious. Eli started to sing The Pretty Girl Rock. Adam and I laughed so hard. Suddenly Morty broke down. Eli mumbled some unitelligble words and got out. "Come on Pretty girl." Chuckled Adam patting him on the back. We all got out and walked down the road.

It wasnt long until we heard screaming. I dont know why, but I sudddenly grabbed my necklace I got from my 15th birthday last week. "Its coming from the alley." Whispered Eli. "Lets go!" I said walking towards the screaming. "Dont Clare!" But it was to late I was running toward it. Adam and Eli ran right behind me. As I got closer I realized something wasnt right. Adam and Eli need to go. I stopped causing Adam and Eli to bump into me. "I need to do this alone. Something is telling me you need to go. It has to happen!" Eli looked at me with a tear in his eye. "Clare, no." He whisperd. I kissed him. When I pulled back to run away. I ran to the alley. There was a light appearing. I needed to go into it. I realized Eli and Adam didnt move. "Go! Now, trust me it will workout!" I heard Eli's voice, "Clare no! Come back!" His voice was cracking. "We need to go Eli. This needs to happen!" I heard Adam yell. When they left I felt something hit my shoulder ringing in my ears. I fell. Soon light consumed me, I heard voices and felt unbearable pain. I had just been shot.

Adam's POV:

Before you call me stupid for leaving Clare; something was pulling me to leave. It was like someone was controling my emotions. I shrugged off the feeling and kept running until we were at my house. I tried to reach Clare in my mind, no answer. "She wont answer." I mumbled. "I knew we shouldnt have left her." Eli said sighing and sitting at my door step. I shrugged, again, our hands were tied. Nothing we could do.

...

Eli's POV:

We were at school. The TV came on showing a solemn looking Mr. Simpson. "We regret to inform you Clare Edwards was found dead last night. She was found shoten to death. If you know anything, please come to the office imdediatly. Her grave side service is 7:23." When he was done, some people started to cry. Adam looked at me confused. She is supposed to be alive. I shook my head and walked down the halls. And into the drama room. I needed time to process this.

It wasnt long before I heard a familiar voice. "She is not who you think she is." I popped my head up to see the girl named Imogen. "What do you want?" I spat with fury. "She is the bad guy, she and Adam are using you so they can make it to the Evaluation." I looked at her. "Evaluation?" She shook her head, "We need you as a spy, they need to be stopped." Suddenly I got this feeling I should belive her. "So your saying she is still alive?" Imogen shrugged. "We dont know, thats why we need you. In 6 months the portal will open, act along with Adam then take him to the third room you see." Portal, third room? Still the feeling remained. "Okay Im in."

...

6 MONTHS LATER

Adam's POV:

To day was the day, something told me it was time. I stood there. I had lost hope in Clare being alive. We stood in the alley waiting for something. Anything. Eli was silent with a emotionless face. Just staring. Suddenly a light appeared. "Lets go." sternly whispered Eli. He changed ever since the day we found out Clare died.

"Adam whats going on?" Eli said without a feeling. We had stepped into the light and everything was white. I couldnt see anything but white. "I -I dont know." I whispered. "This is Clare went. So she must be alive." Eli was saying words as if they ment nothing. "Shes been gone 6 months. I dont know, I dont know." Then 3 doors appeared and a girl stood there with a smile. "Imogen?" I whispered. "Eli you know what to do." She stood aside and I looked at Eli he had a smirk. I tried to use my powers but they didnt work. Eli pushed me to third door and into a room and locked the door behind him. When I turned around I saw 3 other people in the room with me.

There sat Clare, a blonde dude, and a brunette with curly hair. They all looked bored and helpless. Clare's long brown hair was in a ponytail and she looked at me and shook her head. "Adam this is Fiona and Jake." I nodded a hi and sat with them. "Eli abandoned us. He is with Imogen." I said looking at Clare. I noticed she had sad expression. "I know, we had a little conversation." There was something in her eyes. "You know how latley you have these feelings that you need to be here and you need to do that?" Asked Jake looking at the floor. I nodded. I remeber feeling that we needed to leave Clare and to be in the alley. "Well, thats Imogen's power she makes you feel things. Minipulate your emotions. Like what she did with Eli." Then Clare continued. "I blocked it out somehow after I got shot in the shoulder." She said hovering her hand over her arm.

Clare's POV

When Adam was thrown in, it didnt suprise me. I had seen it coming. I remeber 4 days after the shooting Eli had come and took me from the room where Fiona and Jake sat. They were in there before me. Eli led me to the first room. "Imogen is minipulating you Eli!" I whispered. "NO YOU ARE!" He screamed making me jump. "All those times I was made fun of or sad, I knew I had two reliable friends. Id remeber I had you. Now everything is a lie. I want to be out of this whole thing so much." He said with a softer voice. "You cant get out of this situation." He looked at me with squinted eyes. "HOW?" I paused then answered. "I know you cant because long ago our parents CHOSE for us too. In 2000, the government needed above-average kids. So they went to 5 kids parents, it was their choice to put us in this. There is no turning back. Thats all I know." I didnt know how I knew that. It was as if someone had poured that information in my head. I knew it wasnt Imogen because I learned to block her out. "And how would you know? Your a good liar." He said with an angry voice. "You make me sick." I froze at those 4 words. Then he pushed me back into the third room.

The thing that made me wonder most is how I knew that information. Then Adam was thrown in. Suprise, suprise. Every day we got food. "This is hopeless." Mumbled Fiona. "It couldnt be, if we were no use to them, we wouldnt be getting food." Jake said messing with something on his pants. "He's right. But from what Im seeing this isnt a experiment." I said flatly. "What is it them?" Asked Adam. "Think about it. That information I got must be from some kind of military base or something with that kind of technology to get in our minds and help as much as they can. Obviously whoever Imogen works for hates our guts. This is a war and we are its hostages."

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? REVIEW!**


	5. Do You Remeber?

Chapter Five: Do you Remeber?

Clare's POV:

"A war? We wouldve heard on the news if a war was going using super people?" asked Fiona with her usual snide remarks. "Maybe the war was secret." Adam suggested. "That doesnt explain our powers though." said Fiona rolling her eyes. "Maybe it had something to do with the lighting strike, maybe it was artifical." Mumbled Jake. We all looked at him. "What do you mean?"I asked getting more intrested in the conversation. "Well the thought crossed me if we were involved with the government, Cia whatever, they might be able to create an artifical lighting strike. Which could allow the whatevers to give us our powers or make our powers stronger." That actually made sense. "What exactly is yalls powers." Asked Adam. "I have ESP and can mess with tempratures while Fiona can mess with plants." Adam nodded and gave Fiona a flirty look. "Impressive." Fiona smiled and I rolled my eyes. "How can Clare block out Imogen's power?" Asked Adam. "I have an emotion power remeber? So does Imogen but in a minipulative way." Adam nodded.

"Eli is screwed though so are we, unless you have some kind of emotional power or something like Clare. She wont be minipulated." Jake made so much sense. "So we have most of it down but that doesnt explain why there is even a secret war." Fiona said. It was clear that Jake and Fiona werent the best of friends. "This just doesnt make any sense." mumbled Adam. "Do you think its possible we could have more powers that we havent discovered yet?" I asked looking at Jake. Jake shrugged, "Its actually very much possible." I nodded.

Suddenly Adam shushed us. "Something is here I can feel it." Jake nodded. "Me too." Then I felt a presence. I dont have ESP. "What are you guys talking about whispered Fiona. "I feel it too." I mumbled. Jake and Adam looked at me strange. "How, you dont have ESP." Adam said whispering. I shrugged. Then footsteps were infront of the door. Fiona, who was freaking out grabbed onto Adam's arm. Adam smiled. I just sat there, I didnt care what happened anymore. We were practically useless, this building or whatever it was had blocked their powers. The door swung open. Eli stood there with a stern look on my face. I rolled my eyes. This whole thing was just stupid. Eli put chains on our wrists. We were all connected. "This is so stupid Eli, we are all powerless, its nott like we are going to run." I said glaring at him. He pulled out a stick and electricuted me causing me to double over in pain. I would not fall. He wasnt going to push me around.

"That wasnt needed Eli." Jake said in a protective tone. Eli dug the stick into Jake. "Anything else?" smirked Eli. I hated his smirk now. "Eli dont do something youll regret. You can over come Imogen's power." Adam said looking at him with hopeful eyes. Eli took a swift kick in Adams leg. I kicked Eli in his 'little friends' area. Eli let out a groan and tased me again. "I know Imogen's power, Im not stupid. The people you work for are the ones that are at fault. You all are on the wrong side, wrong desicion on teams. You are the bad people. You shouldnt trust them but you did and you have to pay." I shook my head he wasnt making any sense. But even I know his feelings were his. Imogen was not controling him. His hatred was real.

He filed us out of the third door and opened the second. When we walked out we realized we were out side over looking a cliff. I tried my powers but they were still blocked. "Every one ready to plumet to their death." Eli said without any humor. "Lovley." I mumbled with so much sarcasm it caused Eli to tase me again. He unlocked us from being connected and took Fiona and pushed her off the cliff. I stood there looking at the scene with horror. "FIONA!" Screamed Adam with tears. Jake had a disgusted look on his face mirroring mine. Then without hesitation Eli pushed Adam off the cliff. I froze. How could Eli do this to his BESTFRIEND! Did something else happen that made him THIS ticked off? Jake was next, I was disgusted. Now it was just me and Eli. "Bye Eli." I said. And before he could push me, I jumped off the cliff.

...

As I plumeted I kind of relaxed . This whole thing was stupid. After all we went through this is how it would end? I had all these memory flashes. Of me and Eli and just our trio how we lived. I had to smile at those images. Suddenly I hit the ground. It took me awhile to relize... I was alive. I could see the sky, I was deffintally on the ground. I looked around and saw Jake standing up an rubbing his head looking around. Adam and Fiona hugging. I just laid there for awhile and Jake appeared in my vision. "Are you okay?" Asked Jake helping me up. I just nodded. My mind was blown away. My only question I could muster was, "What just happened?"


	6. Amsterdam

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. IT MEANS SO MUCH. YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE ONLY REASON IM STILL WRITING 'BIGGER THAN US'. ROCK ON! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter Six: Amsterdam

...

Jake shrugged. "Why are we still alive, or are we dead?" Fiona asked. I was shaking so bad that I had to sit down. "Well one thing for sure, Eli, Imogen, and whoever their working for thinks we are dead." Adam said. At the mention of his name, I filled with fury causing a small earthquake. Wait, my powers! They were back! "Our powers are back!" squeaked Fiona. I didnt care anymore. How could I feel so much for Eli? What did he mean by we are at fault? It seemed to me; whoever Eli and Imogen worked for were the bad guys. Jake must of noticed the look on my face, causing him to sit by me. "I know you loved Eli, that's why I dont do relationships." He said in a calming tone. "I want to get answers. Im done playing around, I want to know why we are being put through this." I said with a quavery voice causing rain to fall. Before Jake could answer a black hole type thing appeared in the ground. "Its a portal." Jake whispered. "Is it a trap?" Asked Adam who looked like he had seen a tree choking squirls. "No." I said with a flat voice. Half the time I had no idea where my thoughts or answers came from. Its like Im a robot taking commands from a place far away. Without another word I jumped in the hole. I didnt care where it took me.

...

Jake's POV

Clare knew alot of answers. I wonder if she is really on our side. Something told me she was, unless she was a REALLY good actor. I just shrugged and jumped in with her.

As soon as I went through the portal I felt wind as cold as ice hit me. The temprature changed back to normal and I fell on something. "Ow, get off!" Clare yelled with sarcasm. I got up and held a hand for her to get up but then Adam jumped in followed by Fiona causing me to fall back on the annoyed Clare. When we all collected ourselves I took in my surroundings. Pitch black. Then a spot light appeared arond us. The light was blinding. Then I heard a door open in front of me. Then the whole room was lit up. The room was a normal, square, and bland. But right in front of us a woman wearing a white shirt with a sweater over it and black pants. "Welcome to Phase one, Im Retta Dawes."

...

Clare's POV

Her face was just showing her age. Her face expression was emotionless. She motioned us to follow her. We were all still but then followed quietly. Jake's voice came into my head.

_How did you know this was a safe portal?_

_I dont know, its like someone is giving me this information. Like what I just figured out, this war is like a chess game._

_How?_

_Well, the other portal is white and this one is black._

_Oh, who is giving you this information?_

_Maybe its a lost memory or something._

_Something about lost memory sounds familiar._

_I know maybe we will finally get information._

Jake and I were on to something I knew it. Dawes stopped us infront of a red door that stood out in the room. She touched the door with her hand and it burned to ashes. When we all walked in Dawes touched the ashes with her hand, making it turn back into its original form. That must be her power.

We started walking down a long narrow hallway that was painted orange. These people had a strange color preference. We stopped at a dead end. It was dead quiet. Dawes touched the wall and walked through. I hesitated and followed. Then all of a sudden we were in a garage like room. People were busy walking in differrent directions and doing jobs. They were all in lab coats. Black and white. Above was a giant TV screen showing random numbers and some local news channel. abc 13, we must be in Texas. Texas. Something about it seemed familiar.

Dawes led our group to a desk with four chairs. We all sat while Dawes sat behind the desk. "To start things off; I feel I must inform you about an important thing about all of you. It will be kind of confusing so try to follow along." she paused then continued. "Before you all got struck by lighting, you had a different life than you think you did. You were all born in raised in a WIDA base. The lighting strike gave you an artifical memory. You will get your real memories back soon. WIDA stands for World in Disaster Army. We got five of the smartest kids in the world to play apart in this war. Our enemy is, The Catastrophe Army, TCA. Wait where is Elijah Goldsworthy?" There was silence. "He is with the TCA." Mumbled Adam. Dawes paused and nodded her head. "Anyway, Jake your original base is in Idaho, Clare's is Texas, Adam is Ohio, Fiona is Georgia. Tomarrow you will get your full memories, understood?" We all nodded.

She put us in this large room with five bunk beds. I saw the last empty bunk and thought of Eli. I was between Adam and Jake. Fiona was next to Adam. "Artifical memory? What is this a candy store? Whats with all the artificals?" Asked Fiona with her usual complaints. Jake rolled his eyes and looked at me. "You okay?" he asked. "Im confused. Eli said we are the bad guys. Uh hello he works for someone called The Catastrophe Army!" Jake laughed. "Maybe he is wacked in the head." I started to laugh. I had no feelings toward Eli. Only hatred. I mean can you blame me!

...

Jake's POV

All my doubts about Clare being a trader had been erased from my mind. I know we were all connected somehow. I wondered who we could trust though. I sighed and laid down for a long deep sleep.

...

Adam's POV

I woke up to the sound of Fiona snoring. Even when she makes phlemy noises its adorable. Someone knocked on the door causing everyone to wake up. "Come in." I mumbled. A man with a suit and sunglasses came in. Almost like the secret service. "Come on you need your memories." He said urgently.

As we walked down the long hallway that was black. I wondered why the WIDA and TCA all had something to do with the world and disaster. Were we missing something?

We kept walking into a cold room with five beds. Eli. We all laid down and put metal hats on. For some reason the word Evaluation came up. I have never heard of that before.

The man pushed a button. Soon I was emotionless and numb. Then these memories came flooding back. I saw the image of all five of us. Eli, Clare, Me, Fiona, and Jake walking through a portal that led to a... artifical world. Clare and Eli shot dirty looks at eachother. Appearently they didnt get along. Then something clicked.

The world we lived in after the lighting strike wasnt real. It was some kind of place for us to train. Then whats the real world? Then all these news casts popped in my view. A woman on the TV began to speak. "War breaks out in the world. Governments are trying to come together to stop the war." Then a man on a Tv popped up. "Major Hurricane Able, has done distruction to all of Asia. Huge Earthquake in China, causing it to sink in the ocean." Then another news cast popped up. "Famine in North and South America. One question remains, is this the end?"

I fell asleep.

...

Clare's POV

I awoke, remebering my memories. Eli had always been my enemy. The world we lived in after the lighting thing was fake. And the real world we were hidin from was practically a dirt mound. Then I remebered something, that we were all orphans at birth.

So practically we are an army. I cant help shake the feeling I was accidentally given a memory I wasnt meant to have back. It was: WIDA nor TCA could be trusted.


	7. The Scientist

**HERE IS CHAPTER SEVEN**

Chapter 7: The Scientist

...

Clare's POV

When I told this to Jake, Adam, and Fiona telepathically; they all seemed suprised except Jake. Why did Jake and I only know? Then I remebered Eli telling me we were on the wrong side, well so was he! Nothing was making sense. I want to go back to the start. We all kept quiet as the secret service looking guy took us to the garage like room again. The busy room became even more busy with urgency in the air. The man moved us into the front of the pool of people looking at the enlarged TV. A woman on the news with the facial expression of paleness. She began to speak. "Asia has threatend the US with a nuclear bomb. In other news a hurricane is forming in the Gulf of Mexico. It is much bigger than the hurrican Able 3 years ago. The whole south border is being evacuated. Hurricane Isbil will be one mile bigger than Able. Crazed forces of nature are due to a major solar flare that hit the North Pole causing it to melt." Then the news started talkking about some random murder.

I froze. "Thats gonna be a big hurricane." Mumbled Adam. Was the weather due to my emotions? It couldn't be, Ive been pretty numb latley.

We were tapped on the shoulder; and it turned out to be Dawes and some dudes in suits. "We need you to go on a mission, in Brownsville, Texas we have a family caught in their home. You need to use your powers to survive. Take them to Houston." And before we knew it we were pushed through a portal.

I was soon flat on my face with desert wind blowing everywhere. The desert like landscape was because of the famine, and the wind from the incoming hurricane Isbil. We stood infront of a shack like home. "Im guessing this is it!" Yelled Fiona over the wind's fury. I walked over to the door and forced it open. I looked at the inside of the home. It was freezing and a table laid on its side. "We are here to save you!" Jake yelled in a deep voice as he walked in. A man walked in the main room. His dirt scuffed face showed absoulte fear. Im guessing this was the father of the family. He took a look at us then shuffled his family in our presence. There was a woman, also there was two girls and a young boy. It made me wonder where my real family was.

Soon the four of us and the distressed family were outside. "Every one grab a hold of me." I said holding my hands out. Adam took one hand and Jake took the other. Fiona was holding Adam's hand; of course. The family linked off of Jake. I closed my eyes and pictured Houston. The big city with tall towers. Cars honking. I must of lived there before. I opened my eyes and we were in Houston. It was nothing like I remebered. The windows of the tall skyscrapers were broken. Cars laid lifeless every where. What caused this?

Suddenly there was a black portal. We jumped in landing on the hard ground of the garage. A woman I didnt recognize ushered the family into a different room. "You can rest now!" she yelled behind her back. We all walked to the room we had slept in.

"We are being used to do their dirty work." Adam said sighing. "But they doing good things like saving families." I pointed out. Adam shrugged. "This is so confusing!" The room was silent for a while then Fiona spoke up. "Who is fighting the war right now? Are we back-up or something?" Fiona was getting somewhere. "Maybe so." Adam said shrugging.

I brushed some hair out of my face. Fiona and Adam were deep in conversation. "We cant trust these people Clare." Jake said leaning against the wall. "I know." It was silent. Then our door was kicked down. "What the?" Fiona said shooting up from her spot. There were about 6 men and woman holding guns at their sides. We are hear to rescue you from WIDA, lets go now!" A man with a gruff voice said. We filed out in the room and followed our 'rescuers' to who knows where.

**HEY YALL! HAVE ANY IDEAS? I NEED SOME REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! ROCK ON.**


	8. Might as well Be strangers

**Hey! I have another story out called Surviving the X, so try to check that and review if you want it to continue! Same with this story, if you want this story to continue, please review! here is chappy 8.**

Chapter Eight: Might as well be strangers

...

Clare's POV

When we walked in the garage room, dead bodies lay on the ground. I passed by with a disgusted look on my face. They had all been shot.

_Can we trust them?_ Adam asked in my mind.

_We dont really have a choice._

_Your right. _

When we stepped outside, hurricane like wind blew and it began to rain. They shuffled us on to the bus. "Hurry!" Yelled a woman practically pushing us in. When we got in, Jake sat in the middle of the bus, Fiona sat infront and Adam and I sat in the back.

"I miss Eli." Mumbled Adam. It made me really sad to hear that causing it to rain impossiblly harder. "I dont know what to miss anymore." I whispered. Adam and I hugged and shed a few tears. It felt good to cry. It was like everything we held in was finally being emptied. When we were done we sat in seperate seats so we could lay down.

...

Jake's POV

I was still awake. I could hear Fiona snoring. That woman snored like a truck driver and a lumberjack put together. I could also hear the rain on the window. It was pitch black. The long bus rumbled on. Where were we going? I could hear our 'rescuers' whispering. I tiptoed over to the front of the bus which had a wall between the driver and the passengers. I pressed my head against the door. I noticed some one beside me, listening also. I almost yelled but a she put a hand over my mouth._ Its Clare, Jake be quiet._ Clare said telepathically.

I nodded and we listened.

"No one is safe anymore." a woman said.

"All we have to do is get the kids out of Texas and into Florida. Then we can be set free." another woman said.

"And we should trust them?" a man this time.

I soon heard footsteps getting closer. Clare and I ran to a near by seat and faked sleep. The door opened. The footsteps went down the aisle then went back to the drivers room.

Clare's voice came in my head, _Do you think those people are forced to save us or something?_

Then I answered,_ We just have to be prepared._ I felt Clare nod. We both got up and woke the others and tell them.

...

Fiona's POV

"So how do we prepared exactly? We don't have guns." I said as logically as I could. Clare was the one to answer. "We just need to watch our backs and be aware of our surroundings, and if we need to talk, talk telepathically only." I nodded. "On the bright side we are going to Florida, Aloha." Said Adam doing the hula. "Uh Adam your thinking of Hawaii. And Flordia is probably just as junked like everywhere else." Jake said rolling his eyes. Adam rolled his eyes as if mocking Jake. I laughed. Adam was perfect.

For awhile everything was silent, then the bus stopped. The people who 'saved' us came in the passenger room. A man spoke, "Come on." We all loaded off the bus and ran into a building. A big tower.

The people showed us our rooms. We were all separated. We had a few conversations telepathically the Adam's voice spoke up with urgency._ "I had a vision, Eli is in this building."_

...

Clare's POV

I froze. Eli's name made me flinch. Fiona was asking questions as was Jake. I was silent and impossibly slept.

_"Guys! Where are you? You arent in your rooms!" _Adams voice woke me up. _I cant find any of yall! _This was Fiona. Suddenly everything went quiet. Our telepathic communication was shut down. I got up and looked in the rooms Jake, Fiona, and Adam were in. Nothing. I ran to the main room and almost fell from my sudden shock at what I saw.

There, on the other side of the room, Eli stood there holding a gun pointed at me.

**THOUGHTS? I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF I GET REVIEWS. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO DID!**


	9. Im Not Over

**HEY AFTER I FINISH PART ONE OF BIGGER THAN US, PART TWO WILL BE CALLED SURVIVNG THE XS. BUT THAT'S AWHILE AWAY! HERE IS CHAPTER NINE.**

Chapter Nine: I'm Not Over

...

His face showed no emotion. I wasn't going to back down yet. He didn't own me. I bent down and touched the ground with my hands to start a earthquake to knock the gun out of his hands. When I touched the ground... nothing happend? "Your powers don't work here." He said with an angrey voice. I wasted no time I got up and charged at him. I didn't care if he shot me, I would go down fighting. I just reached him and I realized he didn't shot. I got to him and put him in a hold and grabed his gun and threw it across the room. Why wasn't he fighting back? "I don't need the gun." He said flatly. All of a sudden a large echo came off of him, causing me to hit the wall. Pain, sadness, anger, that was all I felt. He walked over to me. He had a fire ball in his hand ready to hit me with it. "Wait, tell me why you hate me!" I yelled closing my eyes. "We were already enemies from day one, Clare." He said with an evil smile. "But we weren't in the Artifical." I wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Because, you and Jake are the reason this whole war is here. They didn't give you the whole story, when they gave you that memory back they only gave you and Jake facts. Not YOUR past. Adam and Fiona know nothing about you. You and Jake are the cause of this promblem!" He yelled with annoyed fury. "Tell me what we did, Eli. It couldn't be that bad, I know if we did that; it was for a reason." I said getting angrier. "You just don't get it. What you did was BAD. You have to pay." Eli said raising his fire ball. "Well tell me what I did the was BAD." I said rolling my eyes. He didn't answer. Last thing I saw was Eli's fireball turned to ice and knocking me out.

...

I woke up. I was behind bars and laying on the ground. I got up but quickly laid back down. I had a major headache. Then I remebered my talk with Eli. What did Jake and I do that was so bad making Eli want to hurt me? I tried to reach someone in my mind, anyone. No one. I sighed out loud.

I heard yelling, "Let go!" The stuggling voice kept saying it over and over. It was so dark I couldn't tell who it was. I got bored of listing, I looked down at my jacket I realized I had been wearing. TCA-WIDA letters that glowed. Wait, WHAT? All these thoughts were passing in my head. It felt like a few REAL memories were trying to get through but I couldn't grasp anything. It made me mad. Why did they give me and Jake false memories. I remeber when I first saw Jake in that cell with Fiona. Jake looked so familiar. I remeber thinking that me and Jake were connected some how. Well according to Eli we were. Eli.

The yelling was soon infront of the my door. I heard the door open and whoever was yelling was thrown on me. The door closed. "Wh-who is in here?" It was a male deffinetly. "It's Clare, who are you?" I heard shuffling and a the room lit up. Jake was standing there next to a switch. Oh there was a switch. I'm so stupid sometimes. "How did you get in here?" He asked. "Eli." He nodded, "Imogene. Oh and also, Fiona and Adam are the new members of TCA!" He said with fake enthusisasm. So that must mean we earned to more enemies. Super! "Do you know what we did that was bad?" I asked in a mumble. "Imogene told me." he said. He was dancing around the question. "WHAT DID WE DO?" I asked almost yelling. "Long ago TCA was partnered with WIDA. Their cause was good. But the original people who started this were killed by their 'employees' that didn't agree with them. Now those people were in charge, but there was another disagreement causing TCA-WIDA to become TCA AND WIDA." When Jake was finished, he sat next to me. "What does that have to do with us?" Jake sighed, I knew this explanation would be long. "When we were five we were taken from an orphanage. All of us were from one of the 7 continents. We were the smartest in our contry. TCA-WIDA took me and you before they got the other 4 others. They got the others after the split. Anyway, you and me played a big part in this whole thing. I somehow remebered you and I were helping to make a test. But before we could finish helping with the making of the test TCA-WIDA was taken over, causing the test to go in the wrong dirrection without telling us. So we were helping a deadly cause. Then they split, TCA got Eli, Imogen, and Drew, WIDA got you, me, Adam, and Fiona. None of the others knew we helped into something bad. But appearently TCA told Eli and Imogen to make them look good." I nodded. "Who was Drew?" Jake looked around then answered. "Adam's brother, as far as I know he is dead." Poor Adam. "What was the test?" Jake shrugged, "I cant remeber, we helped make it, but the thing that was deadly, was a rocket/spaceship. The orginals knew the world was slowly ending and they wanted to evacuate the population. But the overthrowers turned that rocket into a bomb that made the world stay 'paused' so they could be incharge or something. Soon that power caused a fight between the two causing them to separate and starting a war. And we are to blame. Because we were the army of power." I nodded half understanding. That was ALOT of info. It was really confusing. "Wow." Jake nodded. "I know its confusing but lets just say, the bad thing we did was help them control the world and its people." I nodded again, NOW it made sense, sorta anyway. "How long do you think we will be here?" Jake shrugged, "We will probably be minipulated for our powers."

Soon we fell asleep only to wake up to our jail door opening. I was on on Jake's shoulder. "Sorry." I said quickly he just smirked. We looked at the door to see a guy with black spiked hair, "Im Drew lets get out of here." If someone told me I would be shot, go to jail, and be rescued twice and one of those rescues would be fake; I would label you as a retard.

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. HINT: I WONT CONTINUE IF I DONT GET ANY REVIEWS. SO JUST PUSH THE BUTTON BELLOW AND SHARE YOUR OPINION TO THE **WORLD!** TO DRAMATIC? **


	10. Savin Me

**HEY YALL, HERE IS CHAPTER 10, IM SORRY IF CHAPTER NINE WAS CONFUSING, YOU WILL REALIZE WHAT 'THE TEST' IS IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS ONE WILL BE LESS CONFUSING HOPEFULLY! **

Chapter 10: Savin' Me

...

Clare's POV

As we walked down long hallways and turns I don't remeber going around, my mind was spinning. Drew's alive, there is a bomb we created to 'pause' the world, we created a test. Confusing right? So we were quiet. Someone grabbed my hand. It was Jake, I smiled to myself. But I just can't deal with relationships. I got hurt. Breaking up with Eli was literally the end of the world. As we walked we came at a dead end. Drew blew on the wall and drew an X with his hand. X. Xs. That sounded REALLY familiar. I repeated X over and over in my head hoping I could get a memory involving Xs. Nothing. Anyway, Drew drew an X with his hand. Haha get it? Drew DREW an X? Ahem never mind.

The wall softly crumbled and showing a field. A long green field. It was beautiful. We walked through. I looked behind me. No building. Must've been a portal. I released Jake's hand, feeling guilty about doing it. Drew began to run; giving us the sign to do also.

I was a faster runner than I thought I was. I was outrunning Drew so I slowed down because I had no idea where we were going. He ran and ran. We probably ran 4 miles. Then we stopped at a tree. He took his hand and DREW another X. Haha that never gets old. Ahem again we will get back to the main thing.

Another portal came from the tree. We all walked in. I realized the place we were at was nice and homey looking. A few couches and TVs and books. A thought came to me in the weirdest time. Since WIDA and TCA were enimies; THATS why Dawes seemed disappointed when Eli wasnt with us. I guess they are trying to get all the super kids they can get to PREPARE for the war. That makes alot of sense! I told this to Jake telepathically. He seemed suprised.

Drew was wearing a red jacket with the word MAIN on it. We sat on a couch and Drew faced us with a serious expression. "There are three teams, WIDA, TCA, and The Mains. We are good, but you don't have to belive us. I know you know all about TCA-WIDA thing. The Mains are people with common sense and don't to go all Hitler on the world." It was silent. I told Drew about what I thought about when we walked in. "You got it. If you want to join The Main we would have 3 people, WIDA is losing and TCA is winning by one. The war is not really a war. They use the super kids to try and get ALL of us. That's pretty much what the Battle is about." Then Jake spoke up and asked the best question ever. "What's the X?" Drew hesitated. "Its a test, whoever gets ALL of us HAS to put us through the test. They have to pull out the weak ones. For WIDA or TCA they would use the winners to go all Hitler, but for The Mains we would try to get things back to normal. That's why we need to get Imogen, Eli, Adam, and Fiona. They just need you two to win." That made sense. It kind of put some pieces together from the other explanation. "Well you can get a shower and eat and sleep on these couchs." He said rubbing his hands. I reviewed things in my head, TCA is white, WIDA is black, The Main is red. Got it.

We took long warm showers that were needed terribly. Ate pizza. Bonafide pizza. Oh I missed it sooooo much! Jake and I went back to the main room and sat on a couch to watch TV. "You think we can trust them?" asked Jake. We were sharing a huge blanket and were facing eachother on seperate sides of the couch. "Might as well, the worse that could happen is every team is out to rule the world. WOW I feel like Im in a disney movie." Jake laughed. "Your right." We smiled at eachother and watched TV until we fell asleep.

...

I woke up, I looked to see if Jake was still there. He was. Maybe they were the good guys. He was just waking up. Drew walked in and threw us some red jackets. "Only if you want to join." I shrugged and changed out of my white jacket. Jake did the same. "Breakfast?" He asked pointing to the door. "Im starving."

For breakfast we had eggs, biscuts, and jelly. I was begining to get happy agian. But then stopped, I just expected for everything to be ripped away again. BUT THE FOOD WAS SO GOOD! "After your done eating, you can just watch TV or read." a man said smiling.

Jake was watching TV and I was reading James Dashner books like the Maze Runner Triology. Thomas and Teresa sounded like me and Jake. But by the time I hit The Scorch Trials I was like Thomas and Eli was like Teresa. Betrayer. When I was done I sat down with Jake who absent mindly pur his arm around me and quickly removed it. "Sorry." I smiled. "Its fine." As I sat there I was finally convincing myself that things would finally go back to normal, well get better than normal, because my normal was crazy. But I was so wrong.

**BUMBUM BAHHHHHHH! SHOULD I CONTINUE. JUST PUSH THE BUTTON AND REVIEW. ROCK ON LIKE ROCKS!**


	11. Chasing Cars

**HERE IS CHAPTER 11.**

Chapter 11: Chasing Cars

...

Jake's POV

We've been with The Main for a few weeks now. Clare seems happy and is actually smiling and I feel at home. A real home. I wonder what my life was like before I was taken by TCA-WIDA.

Clare and I got to know each other all over again. It was nice. Drew was pretty cool too. I could tell Drew missed his brother.

We got our full memories back. Got rid of our fake ones. We trained our powers. Clare got better control of her Holding Power. Which she didn't know she had. The Holding Power was to have control of all the energy in the universe. She is so lucky. That power was sweet. She is the only one who has it so it sucks for me. Anyway, it was nice just to relax and not be on edge about being killed any second. Just sitting and acting like normal kids do.

Clare and I were playing video games. She was winning. There goes my dignity. So long story short she beat me and now we were just talking. "What do you think the Xs has in it?" Clare asked. I shrugged. "I doubt its on paper. The way Drew was talking about it, it seemed like a physical test. And whoever survives, I don't know." "Guess we will find out sooner or later." I nodded. We would, and I was terrified.

Clare's POV

Drew ran in the main room. "I got some news!" We waited for the news. "TCA and WIDA knows our base and they are coming." I froze. I knew this was too good to be true. "We need to move now!" We all ran out of the tree and ran in the green pasture. We were running for an hour by now then all of a sudden I ran into Drew who had stopped. I looked up to see Adam, Fiona, Eli, and Imogene. Adam was levitating some random thing, Fiona had a plant beside her like it was ready to a cow, Eli had some fire in his hand, and Imogene had a metal ball ready to knock us out. By instinct Drew, Jake, and I turned around, split up, and ran. I turned around to see behind me. Eli and Imogen were behind me. Adam went after Drew and Fiona went to Jake. I noticed there was some blonde chick going after me too. I just ran with all my might. The ground began to rumble. Eli caused an earthquake. That's just awesome. I fell on my face but quickly got up and kept running. I was dodging metal balls, falling from earthquakes you name it. But who was the blonde chick that looked like some demon with issues. Then she yelled some nice words to me, so correction, she was a demon with issues AND a potty mouth. I rolled my eyes and kept running. Then I hit something. I looked up. Nothing. This was just some giant room and I hit a wall. Wow my luck sucks.

I turned around and only saw the blonde chick right behind me. "A-" She put her hand over my mouth. "Let me talk." I nodded and removed her hand. "My name is Jenna Im the 8th." I squinted my eyes but let her continue. "Im with The Mains, Im your twin." She looked at me. "Say what now?"

**YOU LIKE IT? I WONT WRITE ANYMORE IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Fix You

**OKAY SO I DIDNT GET AS MANY REVIEWS AS I THOUGHT I WOULD, BUT HOPEFULLY ON THIS CHAPTER I WILL!**

Chapter 12: Fix You

...

Clare's POV

Okay its offical, my life is unrealistic. I'm in some supernatural war, I have super powers, and I have a twin? Seriously? I'm going to be sick.

"I'm your twin." She repeated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Yeah I got that part." I said with annoyence. "Listen, when we were all chosen, I was kept secret." I rose my eyebrow, "Huh?" She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't supposed to come in this until Phase Two. But they threw me in on Phase One." I remebered Retta Dawes saying 'Hi Im Retta Dawes, welcome to Phase One.' Jenna must of seen my face, "Phase One is the War, Phase Two is the X, Phase Three is The Evaluation." Okay Im caught up now. "We need to find Drew and Jake!" Jenna said with her annoying peppyness. She took my wrist, she had a killer grip, and we began to run up the hill. We stopped on the hill. "Why did we stop?" I asked looking around. She smiled an evil smile and where she had my wrist, I had handcuffs. I felt a knife to my neck, "Have you met Jenna?" It was Eli. Imogen walked infront of me to open a white portal, we walked in.

Jake's POV

Drew and I met in the corner of the 'Medow Room.' Where was Clare? I sent her a telepathic that we would be there. We were hidden for about an hour. "She isnt coming." Mumbled Drew. I didnt have to ask what he meant, Clare had been captured. It was my fault, I should have not left her. I felt lonley knowing my best friend was now with the TCA.

Clare's POV

Adam, Fiona, Eli, JENNA, and Imogene. It was blury but I saw them. Soon I was in a room. I saw Eli. It was just him and me. In a room. Alone.

Drew's POV

This cant happen. Jake looks like he just lost a kidney. TCA is just missing the two of us. Then they win. We go through the Xs and then the Evaluation. We practically dead. Dead. I created a red portal and we went to The Main Base to tell them the news.

"Permission to see The Main?" I said with sternly. "Permission granted." Jake and I walked through the door to talk to The Main. A man sat at a desk with two people on each side. "Ahem, Jego?" The man looked up. He was an old mexican dude. He sighed, "Yes Torres uno?" I paused "TCA has Clare." Jego shot up making his papers fall to the sides. "CLARE? They CANT have Clare! Thats too dangerous." Jake flinched. "Sir they found us! Ambushed us. Jenna tagged along." Jego nodded knowing that Jenna was always jealous Clare got chosen instead. Or as Jenna says, 'She was a secret.' Yeah right. "We will go to TCA and try to save her." Jego nodded and shooed us out rubbing his temples.

I made a portal to get to the TCA main base. When we stepped in, we were surrounded by Imogen, Jenna, Fiona, and Adam. No Eli. No Clare.

Clare's POV

Everything was still blury. I kept fading in and fading out. I swear before I fainted for the last time before The Xs, I heard Eli say, "Clare, get ready for the Xs, good luck." I felt his lips on my head and offically fainted.

DEAR TCA, WE HAVE WON THE WAR, GOOD JOB TO ALL OF THE STAFF. NOW WE CAN FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THE XS. WE HAVE GOTTEN MANY PATTERNS AND TRAINING.

THANK YOU,

DAVID BOROW OF THE TCA MAIN BASE.

**END OF PART ONE**

**...**

**HEY! HERE IS THE END OF PART ONE OF BIGGER THAN US. PART TWO IS THE TEST 'SURVIVING THE XS' LETS GET SOME REVIEWS SO I WILL START PART TWO. I WILL NEED A FEW MORE THAN 13 REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH PART TWO. THANKS! ROCK ON LIKE ROCKS.**


End file.
